


[R18][DMC][DV]腳 (END)

by aleonayagami



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-31 00:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20782757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleonayagami/pseuds/aleonayagami
Summary: 極短，但丁發現，他的真的很喜歡維吉爾的腳。





	[R18][DMC][DV]腳 (END)

雖然聽起來有點怪，但是，但丁喜歡維吉爾的腳。  
明明是雙胞胎，但維吉爾的腳跟但丁不一樣，不只是他的腿莫名的比但丁長，比例堪比超模的部分；還有他的腳踝，從腳背到腳趾的線條，相對柔軟的腳心，還有因為快感而繃緊的弧度。  
更讓但丁著迷的是維吉爾的腳趾用力時的肌肉運作，當他踏出浴室時，腳趾跟地毯對比出白皙的光澤，還有他轉身揮刀時，大拇指底在地面時泛起的白暈。(別問為什麼但丁可以看見維吉爾光腳揮刀的模樣)。  
而當維吉爾發現但丁常常盯著他光裸的腳時，他們夜晚的活動就多了一些樂趣。  
維吉爾開始用腳玩些花樣。  
他作為揮刀軸心，強而有力又析長結實的拇指靈巧的蹭著但丁的老二，將那沉甸甸的，還軟在跨間的肉塊喚醒，細長的雙眼帶著些輕蔑的看著因為他的腳趾而勃起的但丁，看起來一臉冷淡，臉頰卻染上淡淡的紅暈。  
他踩著弟弟的陰莖，直到那勃起的長度超過他的腳掌，頂端滲出的前液沾濕趾腹，然後但丁會吸吮著他的腳趾，一根根的舔乾淨它們，用舌頭劃過腳心，留下一道道的濕痕。  
而當維吉爾因為發癢而縮回腳時，但丁就會順勢欺上，拉開他一雙長腿，吸吮維吉爾光是踩踏但丁的老二就硬起來的陰莖。

顯然，他們兄弟都有那麼點怪。

不過，那又怎樣。

當維吉爾的長腿還住但丁的腰時，他在想的是，下次能不能哄維吉爾穿上黑色的絲襪。

END

復健中


End file.
